


Ибо руки твои лёд

by passionario



Series: you are a sin [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper is a demonhunter, HOW KNOWS, M/M, Road Trips, about 10 years in the future, also mentions of Dipper/Pacifica, or may be he is, well may be there is no omp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Найти демона, убить демона. Простой план, что может пойти не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ибо руки твои лёд

**Author's Note:**

> C любовью двум исчадиям ада, Джасу и Кешу. Ответственность за дизайн Диппера, внешность Билла и прочие визуальные штуки несёт тоже [Кёш](http://kyoshich.tumblr.com/tagged/gravity+falls). В общем-то, это текст по артам, и всякие штуки мы придумывали вместе. 
> 
> Люблю вас, чуваки.

Они выехали после завтрака. У Диппера было хреновое настроение — накануне он поссорился с Мейбл, и уезжать, даже не попрощавшись нормально, казалось ему неправильным. Вряд ли могло случиться что-то серьёзное, но это было их заклятие на удачу — она ждала его, и он возвращался.

— Позвони ей сам, — предложил Уилл.

Диппер только вздохнул и пожал плечами. Он знал Мейбл слишком хорошо. Если она уезжает в Город Свитеров, то лучше подождать, пока откроют границы.

— Ты любишь быть правым, но она бывает права не меньше твоего, — Уилл положил руку ему на плечо. — Если я что-то и успел понять о тебе — твоя семья для тебя важнее прочего. Мы можем не ехать, если ты...

— Нет, едем, — Диппер тряхнул головой и застегнул куртку. — Я выслеживал эту тварь не для того, чтобы дать ей уйти.

— Я считаю, что ты не прав. Но не мне говорить.

— Уилл, отстань, я не твои ученики, которых нужно наставлять на путь истинный. Я...

— ...пишу докторскую, — Уилл закатил глаза. — Я знаю. Но твоя сестра — хороший человек. Я ещё не знаком с ней лично, но я хорошо знаю Пасифику Нортвест. Весь город _обожает_ Мейбл. Позвони ей.

— Из машины позвоню, — сдался Диппер.

Обычно он считал, что летний кошмар, которым в очередной раз обернулся фестиваль Вудстик, закончился в общем-то неплохо — у него появился парень и всё такое, но иногда Уилл становился невыносим. Жаль, что, спасая его, Диппер не знал о том, что это школьный учитель со страстью донимать нравоучениями. Даже если они не всегда звучали как нравоучения — Уилл был хорошим учителем. В этом он был почти как Мейбл — его обожали все. В Грэвити Фоллз Диппер и Мейбл бывали в основном летом, когда школа была закрыта, но стоило Дипперу начать ходить куда-то вместе с Уиллом, он понял, как чувствуют себя спутники знаменитостей.

Уилл начал преподавать в школе лет пять назад, когда закончил колледж в Портленде. Его обожали ученики. Его обожали родители учеников за то, что те внезапно воспылали страстью к учёбе — пускай даже это была всемирная история.

— Но как ты оказался здесь? — спросил его как-то Диппер. — Грэвити Фоллз даже нет на карте.

— У меня на одном из курсов была знакомая отсюда. Она рассказывала презабавшейние истории, и я решил — почему нет? Терять мне всё равно нечего, к тому же, жить в таком месте куда дешевле, знаешь ли. Не у всех есть богатые дядья, — Уилл ухмыльнулся, и Диппер ударил его подушкой.

Диппер не спрашивал его о том, верил ли сам Уилл в эти истории — в конце концов, он спас его от демона, и посмотрите, к чему это их привело. На фестивале в этом году случилось нашествие зомби — какой-то демон опустошил всё кладбище. Мистер и миссис Валентино были крайне возмущены тем, что они повредили большую часть памятников. Ещё больше они были возмущены тем, что не всех зомби потом удалось захоронить обратно — они развалились на части, и было совершенно невозможно разобраться, где чьи ноги, руки или уши.

В любом случае, когда Диппер понял, что к чему, и помчался искать демона, тот как раз собирался принести человеческую жертву, чтобы даровать своей армии зомби неуязвимость, силу и прочая. Диппер, если честно, не особо разбирался. Потом он вместе с Уиллом, который вооружился бейсбольной битой, вернулся на фестиваль, чтобы добить зомби.

Наверное, что-то такое было в воздухе — кажется, на этом фестивале опять выступал Бог Любви, а может это просто была ситуация в целом. Если честно, Дипперу было всё равно, что привело их к тому, что они едва не трахнулись рядом горой давно разложившихся трупов.

Это было два месяца назад, и это были самые долгие отношения Диппера с кем-нибудь. Не считая той истории с Пасификой, про которую он предпочитал не вспоминать. Никогда. Никогда не стоит вспоминать о том, что девушка, с которой ты встречался, теперь встречается с твоей сестрой — и у них это серьёзно, судя по всему. По крайне мере, отношения Мейбл продолжались уже второй год, и это ровно на год, одиннадцать месяцев и пять дней дольше, чем было у Диппера.

Но да, он предпочитал об этом не думать. При том, что всю свою жизнь Диппер попадал из одной неловкой ситуации в другую, пока это был его личный рекорд. Даже тот случай, когда Блабс и Дарланд застукали их с Уиллом в машине и выписали штраф за непристойное поведение в общественном месте, был не таким позорным. В конце концов, они были одеты. Почти.

Теперь они ехали вместе убивать демона. То есть, это Диппер ехал убивать демона, а Уилл ехал за компанию потому, что обещал при необходимости оказать первую помощь. К тому же Диппер обещал сделать крюк на обратном пути и подбросить Уилла до Портленда не то на научную конференцию, не то на съезд учителей-зануд.

На самом деле Диппер планировать поехать вместе с Фордом, но тот сорвался к Ниагарскому водопаду вместе со Стэном и Фиддлфордом — там обнаружили какую-то аномальную активность.

После Странногедона этим аномалиям не было числа. В Грэвити Фоллз проповедовали принцип «ничего не было», но в остальном мире словно что-то сломалось. Закон аномалий, который раньше притягивал странности в город, уподобился зеркалу Снежной королевы:  рассыпался на осколки и те разлетелись по миру, сея хаос на своём пути.

Форд провёл в Азии три года, решая споры местных богов, которые внезапно спустились из своих поднебесных дворцов. Диппер страшно ему завидовал, но тогда он только поступил в колледж, и его татуировки не были завершены. И ещё он хотел посмотреть на настоящего китайского дракона и может даже покататься на нём.

Татуировки были отдельной историей. Связи в Патруле Времени оказались весьма полезны. Следующим летом после Странногедона Временной Младенец вызвал к себе Форда и даровал ему часы сродни тем, которыми пользуются Агенты Времени. Он сказал, что безумие Билла всё равно затронуло ткань мироздания, и теперь нужно чинить разрывы. Что через них Землю будут наполнять безумцы изо всех уголков вселенной. Подобных Биллу не осталось — но и те, кто будут приходить, опасны достаточно.

Патруль Времени просил Форда приглядывать за Землёй. Но Форд был стар и осознавал это. Когда Дипперу исполнилось шестнадцать, с разрешения Патруля Времени, Форд начал брать его в иные миры — чтобы Диппер научился магии и мог защищать Землю сам. Это было долго и чертовски _больно_. Доступ к магии открывали узоры, которые делали ему в течение нескольких лет; сейчас они были на его руках, спине и груди. Чтобы нанести их, использовали магию и не использовали анестезию. Диппер не был уверен, что старик, занимавшийся этим, вообще знал об анестезии.

Но он точно знал своё дело. Чем больше становился узор, тем больше силы было доступно Дипперу.

Хотя в общем-то всё, что интересовало его самого, — то, что он мог уничтожать тех, кто угрожал его семье и его миру.

 

Демон скрывался на территории Йеллоустоунского национального парка; Диппер надеялся, что они случайно не пробудят древний вулкан. Вышло бы крайне неловко — начать вулканическую зиму и стать вероятной причиной смерти миллионов людей, которых ты вроде как пытаешься спасти.

Когда он рассказал об этом Уиллу, тот засмеялся и ответил, что Диппер слишком много думает. После чего запретил ему становиться причиной взрыва вулкана. Или лесного пожара. Или чего угодно, что может привести к их смерти или окружной тюрьме штата Вайоминг.

К ночи они планировали уже добраться до Йеллоустоуна. Каким-то чудом Уиллу удалось арендовать на пару дней домик в кемпинге. Диппер хотел нормально выспаться, прежде чем идти в лес — территория парка была огромной, а демон вряд ли придерживался туристических маршрутов и сидел на одном месте.

Найти демона, убить демона. Простой план, что может пойти не так. Форд считал, что тот не особенно опасен — иначе вряд ли бы умчался прятаться, а наверняка уже навёл шуму. Диппер провёл в лаборатории несколько дней, пытаясь найти, куда именно он сбежал — никаких подозрительных событий, никто внезапно не разбогател или что-то такое. Прошлый демон, которого ему пришлось убить, был из категории призываемых. Тогда случилось как второе пришествие Гидеона, только без Гидеона.

Они остановились в небольшом городке, чтобы заправиться и пообедать.

— Это почти как совместный отпуск, — улыбнулся Уилл, когда официантка отошла от их столика передать заказ на кухню.

— Лучше бы это и правда был отпуск, — проворчал Диппер. — Знаешь, когда я впервые приехал в Грэвити Фоллз десять лет назад, в первый же день загадал, чтобы моё лето прошло незабываемо. Мне было двенадцать, и из Калифорнии меня отправили во всеми забытый городишко посреди леса, конечно, мне было скучно. И все эти тайны и загадки... Мне тогда с момента, как мы с Мейбл из автобуса вышли, всё чудилось, что за нами следят. О чём это я...

— Твой первый приезд в Грэвити Фоллз? — напомнил Уилл.

— Это было лучшее лето в моей жизни. Все тайны были настоящими, и ты наверняка знаешь про историю, о которой в городе не принято говорить.

— И о восьмом с половиной президенте США, — ухмыльнулся Уилл. — Я заставил выпускной класс писать рефераты на эту тему. Но, Диппер, твоя семья — герои, — он накрыл его руку своей. Диппер закусил губу, чувствуя, что краснеет. Он никак не мог к этому привыкнуть. К тому, что это отношения, к тому, что Уилл не стесняется, к тому, что в кои-то веки у него что-то действительно получается.

— В общем, потом было ещё одно лето, и ещё, а потом Форд предложил мне это, — Уилл коснулся края татуировки, которая виднелась из-под рукава куртки Диппера. — Да, это. В общем, теперь мне иногда кажется, что я бы не отказался от пляжа и коктейля с зонтиком.

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, но раньше следующих летних каникул я вряд ли смогу составить тебе компанию, — засмеялся Уилл.

Диппер покраснел ещё больше, не зная, что ответить. Он не загадывал так далеко. К счастью, вернулась официантка с их напитками и спасла Диппера от необходимости отвечать.

Ели они под негромкое бормотание радио и звяканье приборов о тарелки. Потом Диппер проверял по навигатору, как им лучше ехать и сколько это займёт времени, а Уилл углубился в десертное меню.

— Морковный торт, пожалуйста, — наконец, выбрал он. — И кофе.

— Конечно, — официантка забрала у него меню. — У нас отличный морковный пирог.

— Охотно вам верю, но сперва я должен его проверить, — очень серьёзно ответил Уилл, а потом строго посмотрел на Диппера: — Ты обещал позвонить Мейбл.

Диппер только поморщился. Он так надеялся, что Уилл забудет, но Уилл никогда ничего не забывал. Иногда это жутко раздражало. Например, прямо сейчас.

— Может, позже...

— Сейчас.

Уилл откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди. Для завершения образа строгого учителя здорово не хватало костюма, который он обычно носил на работе. В этом году один из братьев Венди выпустился, и Диппер смотрел на фотографии. Уилл даже говорил речь перед выпускниками — правда, судя по цитатам в местной газете, он бессовестно позаимствовал солидную  часть «Речи на стадионе» Бродского. Диппер спросил его — почему, ведь Уиллу всегда было что сказать своего, но у того внезапно испортилось настроение, он пожал плечами и ничего не ответил.

Сдавшись, Диппер набрал Мейбл; раздалась весёлая мелодия, которая заменяла ей гудки. Диппер почти дослушал до припева, когда Мейбл ответила.

— Ты уже уехал? — вместо приветствия тихо спросила она. Голос у неё звучал подавлено, и Диппер тут же почувствовал себя виноватым.

Он обещал себе больше никогда не оставлять её одну, не когда они поссорились. Но чем больше времени проходило с первого лета в Грэвити Фоллз, чем больше он мог, тем больше верил, что может защитить её, уж теперь-то точно.

Он был идиотом.

— Я идиот, Мейбл. Прости меня, — он улыбнулся.

— Ох, Дип-доп, конечно, ты идиот! — Мейбл рассмеялась, и Диппер заулыбался тоже. — В качестве дани я требую знакомства с твоим таинственным парнем, как только вы вернётесь. Пасифика говорит, весь город сплетничает о вас. Шериф Блабс...

— Мейбл! — Диппер не удивился бы, оплавься телефон. Его лицо пылало, кажется, даже шея покраснела. Уилл прятал за ладонью усмешку. — Мейбл, пожалуйста.

— Братец, если ты помнишь, ты и я...

— Мейбл! — закричал Диппер, подозревая, что она хочет, чтобы он вспомнил о Пасифике.

Диппер не хотел вспоминать об этом, он и так был вынужден жить с этим каждый день. И ведь он был подписан на них обеих в инстаграме. И на фейсбуке. Иногда он ненавидел современный мир. Вокруг постоянно было столько вещей, которые мешали притворяться, что некоторых вещей никогда не было.

—  Держи меня в курсе, ладно? Особенно если тебе откусят ногу. Или если у тебя вырастет третья нога.

Диппер почти видел, как Мейбл валяется в шезлонге на крыше и крутит в пальцах свою любимую ручку с пушистыми перьями. И хмурится, представляя, как именно сможет расписать гипс на его ноге.

Его сестра была и проклятьем, и благословением.

— Конечно. Ты не злишься?

— Ты идиот, но ты сам признал это, Диппер Пайнс. Альфа-близняшка дарует тебе свою милость, — торжественно объявила Мейбл.

— Я позвоню.

— Каждые двенадцать часов. И не забудь почистить зубы. И не взорви вулкан, — строго произнесла она и отключилась.

От улыбки уже сводило щёки, но Диппер никак не мог перестать. Мейбл не злилась, Мейбл запретила ему взрывать вулкан (слышал бы это Уилл), Мейбл ждала его в Грэвити Фоллз.

Если подумать, причина их ссоры была действительно идиотской. Почти всё лето Мейбл провела на стажировке, которая была слишком хороша, чтобы отказаться. Это ведь был _Париж_ , Мейбл мечтала поехать туда с детства. Она приехала в Грэвити Фоллз только накануне вечером, а Диппер сразу сказал, что уезжает, и их первый день в городе, который был даже не летом, они проведут порознь.

Мейбл никогда не пугало одиночество — у неё были друзья и Пасифика, но это был первый день, их день, и Диппер уезжал. Он был не идиотом, а мудаком. Стоило остаться, но он так не хотел тянуть дольше, потому что уже переносил отъезд, потому что Мейбл переносила рейс, а он хотел её дождаться.

Но иногда они оба не умели контролировать себя и то, что говорили друг другу. Диппер подумал, что чем старше они становятся, тем сильнее Мейбл боится потерять его, боится того, что случилось со Стэном и Фордом.

Улыбка разом сошла с его лица.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Уилл. Диппер кивнул.

Вдруг Уилл перегнулся через стол и поцеловал его. У его губ был привкус кофе и металла; в который раз Диппер подумал, сколько человек успели уже заметить, что у учителя истории проколот язык.

Рядом раздалось деликатное покашливание. Диппер смутился и дёрнулся назад, а Уилл только ухмыльнулся.

— Ваш пирог, — весело произнесла официантка и поставила перед Уиллом тарелку. — Приятного аппетита.

Усмешки, которыми они обменялись, были отвратительны.

 

Две остановки, четыреста миль и один неверный поворот спустя они всё-таки добрались до кемпинга. Диппер забрал ключ от домика, ни капли не удивившись, что им достался тринадцатый номер. Даже будь здесь тысяча домов, ему бы выпал тринадцатый — или шестьсот шестьдесят шестой.

— Небо такое красивое, — Уилл стоял у машины, запрокинув голову к небу. У его ног были сумки, которые он уже успел вытащить из багажника. — Столько звёзд.

— Помню, после Калифорнии небо Орегона казалось мне слишком ярким, — Диппер подхватил одну из сумок и свой рюкзак. — Пойдём?

— Да, — Уилл взял остальное. — Я хотел найти Большой Ковш, но, знаешь, после знакомства с тобой я ни разу не видел его на небе, — пожаловался он по дороге.

— Лучше бы ты не мог найти его на моём лбу, — проворчал Диппер. — Сдалось оно тебе.

— Да ладно, это ведь здорово. Зато я нашёл Вегу и созвездие Треугольника, — Диппер скривился на последнее. — И потом, на тебе можно найти не только Ковш.

— Но у меня в основном зодиакальные созвездия, чтобы замыкать круг, — возразил он. Диппер вспомнил, как они впервые занялись сексом; Уилл потом долго искал на его нём все двенадцать знаков — пальцами и губами, и Диппер кончил только от этого.

— И треугольники. На тебе много треугольников. Между прочим, твоя единственная обычная татуировка тоже треугольник, — Уилл заправил волосы Диппера за ухо и обвёл пальцем чёрные линии.

— Это знак Даров Смерти, а не треугольник! — возмутился Диппер. Он едва сказал — «а не Билл». Десять лет прошло, чёрт возьми, но в Грэвити Фоллз невозможно было забыть о том, что случилось.

Он и не хотел забывать.

Он не должен был забывать.

— Как скажешь, — Уилл остановился. — Мы пришли.

Домик был крохотным, но там была кровать, а это всё, что волновало Диппера в данный момент. Он задвинул сумки под стол, стащил куртку и толстовку и упал лицом в матрас.

— Давай я постелю, — Уилл подёргал его за штанину. — Хэй, Диппер, умойся, а я пока заправлю постель. Я не хочу спать на голом матрасе.

— Никак, — пробубнил Диппер.

— Вставай, — Уилл перехватил его за лодыжку и потащил с кровати. То ли Диппер слишком устал, то ли Уилл скрывал свою суперсилу, но внезапно Диппер оказался на полу, потирая ушибленное колено.

— Ты злой, и я ухожу от тебя в душ, — с притворной обидой объявил он.

— Будь так любезен, мне ещё спать с тобой в одной кровати, — хмыкнул Уилл.

Сменить линзы на очки было настоящим наслаждением. Зато вот вода текла еле тёплая; быстро сполоснувшись, Диппер наскоро обтёрся, замотал бёдра полотенцем и натянул сухую футболку. К вечеру сильно похолодало, да и дом, в котором не жили постоянно, промёрз основательно. Они включили электрическую батарею, но помещение ещё не успело прогреться.

Когда он вышел обратно в комнату, Уилл аккуратно подтыкал одеяло. Диппер подумал, что вещи, в которых ему с Мейбл будет трудно найти понимание — это, в первую очередь, патологическая страсть Уилла к упорядочиванию. Диппер не рисковал трогать вещи на его кухне, чтобы не лишиться головы. Мейбл же была хаосом — хотя и в ней можно было найти определённую систему.

— В термосе ещё остался чай, и на стуле висит плед, — Уилл поцеловал Диппера в макушку. — Я мыться.

Взяв термос, Диппер устроил себе гнездо из подушек, одеяла и пледа и закрыл глаза. Нет, ему было двадцать два, и тринадцать часов за рулём — не так уж и много, если подумать, но он всё равно чертовски вымотался. Он даже не знал, почему. Последние пару лет в Грэвити Фоллз из Пьедмонта они с Мейбл ездили на его машине, и Диппер привык к такому. К тому же, Уилл был куда более комфортным пассажиром, чем Мейбл. В его бутербродах не было блёсток и пуговиц, он почти по часам заставлял Диппера пить воду или чай, и у него были кексы. Кексы крошатся куда меньше печенья. Нельзя недооценивать такие факторы еды, когда речь идёт о стоимости химчистки автомобильного салона.

Раздались шаги, потом матрас прогнулся.

— А для меня найдётся место?

Не открывая глаз, Диппер улыбнулся и откинул край одеяла. Уилл забрался к нему и забрал термос.

— Хорошо. Но дико холодно. Разве в это время года здесь должно быть так холодно? Ощущение, что на улице не больше тридцати градусов.

— Думаю, это демон, — Диппер вздрогнул, когда ладонь Уилла скользнула ему под футболку и легла на живот; руки у него были ледяные.

— Начинаю понимать прелесть идеи с пляжем и коктейлями.

Внезапно рука пропала. Диппер всё-таки открыл глаза — Уилл открыл термос и теперь пил чай, обхватив чашку так сильно, что ярко проступили вены на тыльной стороне ладони.

Какое-то время они молчали. Уилл то и дело подносил чашку к губам Диппера, тот отпивал немного, потом Уилл доливал ещё — и так по кругу, пока чай не закончился. Воздух прогревался, и Диппера начало клонить в сон. Было так хорошо и уютно, и совсем не хотелось думать о том, что завтра нужно работать. Можно они проведут все три дня, валяясь в постели и обнимаясь.

— Я поставил будильник на восемь утра, — пробормотал Диппер. — Но не помню, где мой телефон.

— Кажется, ты сунул его в карман куртки. Проверить?

— Нет, — Диппер сполз на подушках и вытянулся. — Лучше иди сюда.

Уилл лёг обратно и положил голову ему на плечо. Его волосы, обычно аккуратно причёсанные, сейчас растрепались и щекотали Дипперу подбородок. Неприятная усталость наконец отступила, и теперь Дипперу просто было лень двигаться.

— Ты всё ещё холодный, — пожаловался Уилл, запрокинув голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

Обычно, когда он говорил, штангу в языке было не особенно заметно. Так же, как за высокими воротниками рубашек, которые обычно носил на работе Уилл, и волосами не был виден пирсинг на шее.

Однажды Диппер спросил, почему именно в этих местах — почему не ухо или что-то подобное, и Уилл ответил, что это слишком просто. Банально. Ему не нравилось быть таким, как многие другие. Потом Диппер спросил про татуировки, и Уилл засмеялся, что для этого у них уже есть Диппер.

Кажется, это был первый раз, когда он подумал, что влип.

Уилл снял с Диппера очки и положил их на стол. Диппер всегда терялся, когда он это делал; отчего-то это было интимнее всего остального, что они могли сделать вместе. Несколько секунд он чувствовал себя беспомощным и беззащитным, но потом мир обретал некоторую чёткость, и всё налаживалось.

Притянув Уилла ближе, Диппер поцеловал его.

— Ты же очень устал, — насмешливо спросил тот.

— Я не собираюсь двигаться, — возразил Диппер. — Мы просто полежим немного… Пообнимаемся…

Ему очень нравилось просто лежать, особенно когда Уилл переплёл их ноги и потёрся бедром о пах.

— Просто полежим, — согласился Уилл. Когда он говорил, его губы задевали ухо Диппера. Он всё ещё плавно двигался, и это было так хорошо. Как будто у них есть всё время мира, и завтра ничего не нужно делать. — Нам завтра по лесу бродить целый день, — продолжил Уилл, смыкая пальцы на его члене.

— Не напоминай, — вздохнул Диппер и зарылся пальцами в волосы Уилла.

От воды концы начали виться; Дипперу всегда так это нравилось. Потом он погладил по Уилла шее, подцепил ногтями за металлический шарик и слегка потянул. Уилл сбился с темпа и поцеловал Диппера сам. Иногда Диппер ненавидел, когда тот его целовал, потому это было слишком хорошо и слишком правильно, и он уже говорил про слишком хорошо?

Диппер прогнулся в пояснице, толкаясь в руку Уилла. Тот ухмыльнулся и сел на бёдра Диппера, обхватил оба их члена. Они определённо достигли больших успехов в понимании друг друга. Диппер провёл ладонью от предплечья вверх, снова зарылся пальцами в волосы и заставил Уилла наклониться. Второй рукой он накрыл руку Уилла, потёр большим пальцем головку его члена.

— Не двигаешься, значит, — ухмыльнулся Уилл.

— Совсем чуть-чуть не считается ведь, — Диппер закусил губу.

Но иногда Уилл воспринимал всё слишком буквально. И ему просто нравилось издеваться. Он завёл руки Диппера над головой и не давал ему ничего делать, пока они оба не кончили.

— Можно будет съездить в Диснейленд на выходных, — предложил Уилл. — Но только если ты пообещаешь, что там не будет демонов.

— Там может оказаться Мейбл, а она может быть страшнее многих демонов, — пробормотал Диппер, чтобы как-то скрыть своё смущение. — И она потащит тебя на все аттракционы, которые там есть.

— Думаю, я как-нибудь с этим справлюсь.

 

Будильник звенел долго и упорно, и сквозь сон Диппер сто раз успеть проклясть то, что не достал его из куртки. Но под одеялом было так хорошо, и там был Уилл, и вылезать не хотелось совершенно.

— Тебе пора спасать мир, — пробормотал Уилл, но, противореча сам себе, только обнял Диппера крепче и закинул ногу ему на бедро.

— Через десять минут обязательно начну, — согласился Диппер и снова заснул.

К несчастью, через полчаса ему всё-таки пришлось встать, потому что Уилл, верный себе и совершенно возмутительно не имевший веры в Диппера, поставил ещё три будильника, и, оказывается, самый первый тоже был его. И прозвенел в семь, на час раньше, чем планировал Диппер.

— Ты ужасный монстр, не понимаю, почему дети тебя любят. Ты наверняка заставляешь их приходить до начала занятий и раскладывать предметы на столах по миллиметровой бумаге, где указано, что и в каком месте должно лежать, — натягивая на себя одежду, ворчал Диппер.

После того, как они позавтракали, он разложил на столе карту парка, которую взял в администрации, когда забирал ключи от домика.

— И с чего нам начинать? — спросил Уилл, потягивая кофе из кружки.

— «Нам»? Предполагалось, что я бегаю по лесу — как и всегда, — а ты приятно проводишь время на свежем воздухе и при необходимости обклеиваешь меня пластырями.

— Нам, — сухо повторил Уилл. — Я не собираюсь прочёсывать лес, чтобы приклеить на тебя пластырь.

— Но ты не будешь подходить слишком близко.

Да, Уилл уже не раз ездил с ним куда-то, но это было в Грэвити Фоллз. И обычно Уилл ждал в машине. И он отлично приклеивал пластыри; они у него были весёлые, разноцветные или с героями мультфильмов. 

— Диппер, мы это уже проходили. Я ведь сам приехал в Грэвити Фоллз. Я не боюсь сверхъестественного, а ещё у меня есть ружьё. То, что мы не в Грэвити Фоллз, ничего не меняет.

— Эй! — притворно возмутился Диппер. — Мне нельзя нарушать законы и попадать в тюрьму штата, а ты в сезон охоты привозишь в государственный заповедник ружьё? Я даже не знал, что оно у тебя есть.

— Я живу в маленьком городе посреди леса, конечно, у меня есть ружьё. Я даже хожу охотиться, — совершенно серьёзно ответил Уилл. — И я надеюсь, мне не придётся его использовать, я всё равно не брал запасные патроны.

— Ладно. Помолчи минуту, ладно? Мне нужно сосредоточиться.

Разгладив карту, Диппер для верности прижал её углы телефонами и своей кружкой, и занёс над ней руку. Сперва всегда был холод на кончиках пальцев, а потом приходило тепло. Его магия была не той, которая творится заклинаниями, хотя и заклинания тоже приходилось иногда использовать. Диппер чувствовал, как по коже текут узоры, стремятся к пальцам, растопыренным над картой. Тепло сменилось мягким сиянием зодиакального круга, он завис в воздухе над картой. Неярко мерцали точки звёзд, и, если постараться, в этом можно было увидеть определённый порядок. Гармонию. Дипперу всегда нравилось, как это работает — словно его собственный миниатюрный планетарий, только без неба. Просто точки, зависшие в воздухе. Звёзды мигали и постепенно гасли, пока не осталась только одна.

— Отметишь на карте? — попросил Диппер, не двигаясь. Ему нравилось, как выглядели заклинания поиска, но энергии они отнимали отчего-то куда больше, чем, например, сражения.

Проследив, на какое место указывает звезда, Уилл аккуратно поставил на карте крест.

— Отлично, — Диппер сжал пальцы в кулак и встряхнул руку, сбрасывая напряжение.  Наклонившись над картой, он внимательно изучил участок, на который указала магия. — Мы сможем подъехать на машине достаточно близко, но пешком придётся пройти прилично, если я что-то понимаю. Он забрался довольно глубоко.

— Это странно? — Уилл подпёр подбородок кулаком и тоже посмотрел на карту.

— Конечно. Знаешь, демоны — порабощение людей, кровавые жертвы, безумие, всё такое.

— Зато удобно для нас. По крайне мере, сейчас. Нам нужно найти карту большего масштаба, думаю, чтобы тебе было проще искать, если придётся повторить.

— Да, это бы здорово помогло.

Магия была хороша всем, кроме одного — она плохо сочеталась, например, с картами в смартфонах или планшетах. Конечно, у Диппера были приборы Форда, но они были больше практическими — помогали локализировать явление, но ведь сперва нужно установить, где явление происходит.

Когда они вышли, показалось, что стало ещё холоднее, хотя прогноз погоды обещал потепление. Диппер выдохнул, и из его рта вырвалось облачко пара.

— Надеюсь, печка в машине барахлить не будет. Я вроде её починил, — он натянул капюшон толстовки поверх кепки.

Уилл лишь демонстративно замотал шарф и натянул перчатки.

На территории парка действовали ограничения по скорости, поэтому дорога заняла у них уйму времени. К тому же, Диппер умудрялся вечно пропускать повороты, и в какой-то момент Уилл не выдержал и заставил его поменяться.

— Но твоя нога... — начал было Диппер, но Уилл только отмахнулся:

— В машине тепло, а потом как-нибудь разберёмся.

Да, парень Диппера был не только возмутительно красивым учителем истории, он был возмутительно красивым _молодым_ учителем истории с _тростью_. Он не пользовался ей постоянно, да и хромота его довольно сильно зависела от физических нагрузок и погоды. Но резкое похолодание наверняка должно было как-то повлиять на это, а Диппер не хотел причинять Уиллу неудобство. В конце концов, им ещё ходить по лесу.

— Моя нога в порядке, — смягчившись, добавил Уилл. — Если я пойму, что не справляюсь, то скажу тебе.

Они оставили машину на парковке перед началом прогулочных троп. Изображать туристов пришлось недолго — видимо, неожиданное похолодание отбило у многих страсть к утренним прогулкам. Убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, Диппер и Уилл свернули в лес. Он был совсем не таким, как в Грэвити Фоллз; было странно ощущать, что за тобой нет постоянной слежки.

Наверное, Диппер должен был чувствовать облегчение, но он не мог отделаться от чувства, что что-то не так. Неясная тревога, появившаяся, когда он вышел из машины, усиливалась с каждым шагом. Полушутя, он предложил Уиллу вернуться, но тот резко отказался и некоторое время выглядел весьма раздражённым.

— Диппер, я не ребёнок и не твоя сестра. Я даже старше, чем ты, в конце концов. Уйми, пожалуйста, свой комплекс спасителя.

— Прости, я не хотел, — Диппер неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу. — Я... слишком переживаю за всех, ты прав. Но — комплекс спасителя? У меня нет никакого комплекса!

— Нет, просто ты один раз смог спасти мир, и теперь чувствуешь за него ответственность. Расслабься, пожалуйста. Ты только что отпрыгнул от куста, приняв его за гнома. Здесь же нет иных аномалий, кроме демона, и ты это знаешь.

— Ты прав, — повторил Диппер и вздохнул.

Уилл подошёл и сжал его руку в своей.

— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы тревожиться за близких тебе людей. Или за мир. Но ты сам не свой сейчас. Ты уже не один раз делал это, и если сейчас ты чувствуешь, что что-то не так, то может лучше будет подождать, пока вернётся твой прадядя?

Это было так, словно Дипперу снова двенадцать и ему никто не верит. Как тогда, когда Блабс и Дарланд насмехались над ним из-за дела о восковых фигурах, как Стэн вечно гонял его, притворяясь, что у Диппера слишком богатое воображение. Это было хреновое чувство, и Диппер боялся, что никогда от него не избавиться.

— Всё в порядке, я справлюсь. Я тоже уже не ребёнок. Последние десять лет я только и делаю, что разбираюсь с нечистью.

Возможно, это он сказал это резче, чем следовало. Или слишком обиженно.  Но почему люди просто не могут поверить в него? Диппер не хотел многого, он просто хотел, чтобы ему доверяли. Чтобы перестали постоянно контролировать, точно он и в самом деле несмышлёное дитя. Может, мир он и не спас, но он точно спас Грэвити Фоллз, и...

И у него был комплекс спасителя. Или не было. В любом случае, Диппер надеялся, что Мейбл никогда не узнает об этих словах, потому что в таком случае о них узнают все и будут напоминать Дипперу до самой его смерти — довольно скорой, вероятно, потому что ему наверняка захочется спрыгнуть со скалы.

— Тогда доставай свои жужжащие и искрящиеся штуки и ищи демона, — скомандовал Уилл. — Вперёд, я не хочу искать выход из леса в сумерках.

Простой план — найти демона и убить демона, напомнил себе Диппер и достал из рюкзака датчик аномальной активности.

Что может пойти не так.

— Я слежу за нашим маршрутом через GPS, но сигнал то и дело пропадает, — Уилл шёл в паре шагов от него.

— Значит, мы близко. Ты пробовал включить навигатор на границе Грэвити Фоллз? Первый раз, когда я ехал туда на своей машине, мой навигатор задымылся и оплавился.

— Но ведь техника в городе работает нормально, — возразил Уилл. — Хотя я не особо включал карты, заблудиться в городе куда сложнее, чем найти в лесу гнома.

— Это работает, когда проезжаешь через границу зоны аномалий, — объяснил Диппер. — Казалось бы, хуже всего должно быть в центре — но нет, это граница.

— Наверное, твой прадядя очень интересный собеседник, — заметил Уилл. — Это ведь он обнаружил?

— О да, — Диппер вздохнул. — Форд такой. Не считая того, что он тридцать лет провёл в иных мирах, и рассказов ему хватит на десять жизней вперёд. Когда я нашёл его дневник, то не сразу обнаружил, что там есть записи чернилами, которые видны только под ультрафиолетом. Он сумасшедший параноик, но с ним здорово. И со Стэном тоже. Мелким я мечтал быть как Форд, но, знаешь...

Знаешь, с годами я тоже боюсь стать как Форд, потому что Мейбл похожа на Стэна, а я — на Форда, и вдруг мы сломаемся.

Диппер никому этого не говорил и не собирался. Некоторое время они шли молча, потом Уилл всё-таки спросил:

— Знаю что?

— Ничего, — Диппер поёжился и переступил с ноги на ногу. Чем глубже они заходили в лес, тем холоднее становилось. — Я вырос, и моя жизнь сложилась иначе. В конце концов, Форд действительно гений, у него айкью зашкаливает.

— А ты учишься в Беркли, — возразил Уилл. Он подошёл к Дипперу вплотную и встретился с ним взглядом: — Ты же знаешь, что это один из лучших университетов в мире, так что прекрати ныть. Я вот окончил обычный колледж в Портленде и работаю учителем в провинциальной школе, куда никто не хотел ехать. А ты — будущий доктор наук и охотник на демонов.

— И у меня была стипендия, — сконфужено признался Диппер.

После того, как Диппер узнал, что ему дают стипендию, Стэн признался, что был готов оплатить обучение для него и Мейбл. Когда Диппер переспросил — это ведь был Стэн, предлагавший добровольно расстаться с суммой, которую Дипперу и вообразить-то было страшно, Стэн сказал, что гордится ими. Что они его семья. Что он не сомневался в том, что Диппер может добиться всего сам.

Но он не верит в то, что бюрократы понимают, каким повезло, поэтому да, он был готов оплатить их обучение. 

— Тем более. Готов поспорить, что в школе тебя дразнили ботаником и задротом.

— О, с этим неплохо справлялась Мейбл… И справляется до сих пор. Но да, дразнили.

— А большая часть твоих одноклассников вряд ли осилила что-то серьёзнее местного колледжа. А мы здесь.

— Посреди Йеллоустоуна, ищем демона, чтобы убить его и не начать при этом вулканическую зиму, — Диппер засмеялся. — Ладно, я понял. Не ныть.

— Умница, — Уилл мягко поцеловал его. Диппер обнял его одной рукой и хотел ответить, но Уилл быстро вывернулся и отступил обратно. — Искать демона, — напомнил он и зашагал вперёд как ни в чём не бывало.

Проклятье.

Может, это была разница в возрасте, а может — просто в характерах. В конце концов, пять лет — это не так уж и много. Но они были знакомы слишком мало, чтобы действительно хорошо узнать друг друга. Впрочем, разговаривать с Уиллом порой было куда интереснее, чем заниматься с ним сексом. То есть, секс, конечно, был просто потрясающим, но Дипперу хотелось большего. Поэтому лучше всего было разговаривать с Уиллом после секса, когда они валялись в постели, и Уилл трогал его татуировки, а потом всё повторялось.

Диппер вновь пожалел, что они не остались в домике, но нужно было делать работу, которую кроме никто не сделает, а всё остальное можно оставить на потом. Хотя и совершенно не хотелось.

— У меня отмёрзли ноги, — пожаловался через минут двадцать Уилл. — И телефон принимает только экстренные вызовы.

Прибор в руках Диппера шипел и жужжал, между антеннами то и дело вспыхивали искры. 

— Думаю, мы совсем рядом.

Сунув прибор в карман, Диппер закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Перед веками было звёздное небо, но  привычные созвездия разбегались, оставляя перед Диппером дорогу из хлебных крошек. Или нить Ариадны. Он медленно двинулся вперёд, не открывая глаз. Судя по шороху веток, Уилл подошёл ближе, чтобы не дать Дипперу налететь на дерево или упасть, зацепившись за какую-нибудь корягу.

— Когда я скажу «стоп», ты прячешься за дерево и ждёшь, — тихо сказал Диппер.

— Ещё скажи — в кустах сидеть. Осторожно, тут бревно на земле, — Уилл взял Диппера за руку и потянул в сторону.

Перед глазами нить из звёзд разлилась широкой лентой северного сияния.

— Сейчас, — Диппер резко выпустил руку Уилла и открыл глаза.

Дурное предчувствие усилилось, а потом он понял, что не слышит других звуков, кроме тех, что издавали они сами. Ни дуновения ветра, ни шелеста листьев, ни птиц. Ничего. Подобное никогда не было хорошим знаком для тех, кто не стремится к приключениям, но для Диппера это был хороший знак.

Земля перед ним была покрыта изморозью. Диппер передал рюкзак Уиллу и двинулся вперёд. Вскоре изморозь сменилась наледью, Диппер заскользил и уцепился за ближайшее дерево. Лес, на самом деле, довольно удобное место для подобных мероприятий — всегда есть, где спрятаться или за что подержаться, если, например, ты неудачно упадёшь или тебя уронят... Опять же, всегда есть поляны, если требуется простор для действий.

На лицо Диппера упали снежинки. Он вытянул перед собой руку и две, кружась, опустились ему на ладонь. Они не таяли, только жгли холодом. Диппер сдул их и пошёл дальше, прислушиваясь к собственным шагам. Деревья начали редеть, и на землю легла полоса холодного белого света. Точно его звали, завлекали вперёд. Услышь Диппер сейчас пение сирен, не удивился бы — скорее обрадовался, потому что в царившей вокруг мёртвой тишине терялся даже звук его собственных шагов.

На границе, где заканчивались деревья, Диппер замер. Солнце едва ли успело достигнуть зенита, пока они бродили по лесу, но здесь уже наступила ночь. На небе не было ни единой звезды, только низкая луна светила так ярко, что хотелось прищуриться. Перед Диппером лежало озеро, которого совершенно точно не было на карте. Из покрывавшего его толстым слом льда выступало сооружение, напоминавшее замок — разве что довольно сильно разрушенный и тоже покрытый льдом.

Главным оружием Диппера был огонь, и ему совершенно не улыбалось внезапно провалиться в холодную воду. Если там ещё осталось что-то жидкое, конечно. Казалось, мир здесь полностью состоял изо льда. Он вспомнил мультфильм, который когда-то нравился Мейбл; очередная диснеевская история о принцессе, которая управляла льдом. Или там была сразу королева. Смутно вспоминалось, что у неё тоже был ледяной замок, но тот, наверное, выглядел симпатичнее.

Диппер осторожно ступил на лёд и в то же мгновение пожалел, что у него нет с собой зимней одежды. Если раньше ему было холодно, то теперь смерзлись, кажется, даже ресницы. Диппер сжал пальцы, позвал огонь, но внезапно ощутил пустоту. Словно холод забрал и его силу, словно... Тепло окутало руки, и паника отступила. Но это тепло было слабым, точно угасающий костёр.

Может, Уилл был прав, и ему стоило подождать Форда. Может, Диппер снова хотел доказать, что он может сам справиться с серьёзными противниками.

Может, он хотел доказать это себе.

Диппер почти дошёл до того, что, наверное, когда-то было воротами в замок, когда оттуда выскользнула тень. Диппер остановился и прищурился.

— Приветствую тебя, охотник, в моём царстве, — прошелестел голос. Тень стала чётче и обрела объём, теперь напоминая человека, укутанного в плащ и увенчанного шипастой короной.

— К сожалению, я скорее зашёл попрощаться, — крикнул Диппер и тут же пожалел об этом. Ледяной воздух скользнул в горло, точно пробка в горлышко бутылки. У Диппера заломило зубы и заболела голова.

— Так быстро? Ты ведь только пришёл, — демон колыхнулся и скользнул ближе. — Мне есть о чём поведать тебе, охотник.

— Прости, никаких сделок с демонами! Плохой опыт в прошлом, — весело ответил Диппер и собрал силу в руках.

Это было тяжело, словно он пытался сдвинуть с места скалу или сломать вековой дуб голыми руками, но это был не первый раз, когда Диппер сдвигал с места горы. Ему часто приходилось это делать, и каждый раз получалось всё лучше. Тепло зарождалось в груди, там же, где начинался узор, там, где было сердце, и оттуда распространялось по телу, растекалось вместе с кровью. Потеряв слишком много крови, человек умирает. Потеряв слишком много магии, Диппер тоже мог бы умереть, потому что теперь его жизнь слишком тесно была переплетена с магией, но он ни о чём не жалел.

Огонь, который он творил, не был обычным. Мейбл шутила, что это адское пламя, но Форд как-то поправил, что скорее уж тогда пламя небесное, раз они совершают благое дело. Такая особая штука, которая способна пожирать даже бессмертных безгранично сильных существ.

От первой волны демон даже не шелохнулся, но первая волна получилась слабой. Снег, покрывавший лёд, даже не начал таять, но зато Диппер хоть немного согрелся.

— Ты зря отказываешься меня слушать, — словно издеваясь, демон подлетел ещё ближе. — Это важно, охотник, и ты пожалеешь о своей глупости.

— Я пожалею, когда злобный Временной Младенец спросит с меня отчёт о выполненном задании, а оно окажется проваленным, — отрезал Диппер, пытаясь сосредоточиться, сломать стену, которая отделяла его от огня. Он чувствовал его, слышал рёв, но их разделяла ледяная стена. Диппер бился о неё всем своим сознанием, но трещины мгновенно зарастали.

Его и демона разделяло не больше двух метров, и это было плохо, очень-очень плохо. Диппер не чувствовал ног; какая-то часть его сознания судорожно вспоминала все стадии обморожения, но у него не было на это времени. Он отпустил огонь, но демон прошёл сквозь него, словно ничего не почувствовал. Это было неправильно. Так не должно было быть, это же был специальный огонь, это же...

У демона были ярко-голубые глаза без зрачков; они светились в темноте как неоновая вывеска. Он сжал запястья Диппера, заставляя опустить руки, и улыбнулся безгубым ртом; Диппер почувствовал запах сырой земли. Зубы у демона напоминали прозрачные сосульки.

— Столько силы потрачено зря, охотник, — прошелестел он. — Столько существ загублено по незнанию.

От лап демона по рукам Диппера ползла корка льда, и татуировки гасли, теряя свою силу. Он закричал, попытался вырваться, но ноги по-прежнему не слушались, а руки обратились в бесполезный лёд.

А потом весь мир вспыхнул золотом, Диппер начал падать, но кто-то подхватил его и помог сесть. Уилл, это должен был быть Уилл, кто ещё это мог быть здесь.

— Не трогай его.

Голос вибрировал и прыгал, точно линия кардиограммы, ввинчивался в сознание, и Диппер ощутил ужас больший, чем когда его схватил демон. Перед ним сиял золотой треугольник, внутри которого бесновался сейчас демон. Его хриплые вопли были похожи на скрип иссохшего дерева, а  отсечённые руки дёргались на льду перед Диппером, цеплялись за его штанины и пытались заползти выше.

— Нет! — прогремел голос.

По телу Диппера прокатилась волна голубого пламени, пожирая лёд. Кажется, у него вспыхнули волосы, но Дипперу было уже всё равно. Он вряд ли бы почувствовал, даже доберись эти руки до его горла и разорви они его. Он почти мечтал об этом.

Только одно существо во вселенной говорило так, использовало голубой огонь и жёлтые треугольники. Только одно существо...

Диппер хотел обернуться, _проверить_ , но потом вспыхнули его руки. Боль разодрала его изнутри, Диппер закричал и забился в удерживавших его руках. Луна внезапно разрослась и заслонила собой небо, поглотила всё вокруг.

Однажды Диппер слышал, что цвет боли — красный, но его боль была белой. Как снег, как луна, как весь мир.

Диппер услышал, что его зовут по имени, но скоро белый мир поглотил и звуки. Он заплакал от облегчения, потому что голос был страшнее боли, но слёзы смёрзлись, и зрение пропало тоже. И тогда он провалился во тьму.

 

Во сне Диппер пытался убежать от голубого огня, но не видел ничего из-за дыма; он задыхался и падал. Когда он наконец проснулся, его тошнило. Диппер попытался сесть, но всё тело ломило. Руки не слушались, он заворочался под одеялом, слишком душным и тяжёлым для него сейчас.

— Полегче, — раздалось где-то совсем рядом. Голос вибрировал и менял тональность. Дипперу помогли сесть, и он моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на человеке перед ним, но всё расплывалось. — Не волнуйся, я поставил ведро.

Пока Диппера рвало, человек держал его за плечи, а потом уложил обратно на подушки, вручил влажное полотенце и надел на Диппера очки.

Мир обрёл чёткость.

Перед Диппером сидел Уилл. Первой его мыслью было — конечно, кто ещё это мог быть, именно за этим Диппер его и взял с собой. Следом пришла вторая — нет, меньше всего он ждал, что это будет Уилл.

Не после того, что случилось.

— Ты ведь Билл? — устало спросил Диппер.

Он даже не надеялся, что это будет неправдой. Он видел своими глазами голубой огонь, видел треугольник. Не знал только, как и почему это возможно.

— Да.

Мир Диппера рассыпался на части не раз и не два. Когда ты молод, это вообще часто случается. Неоправдавшиеся надежды и мечты, реальность, с которой приходится сталкиваться. За последние десять лет с ним много чего случилось, и Диппер надеялся, что научился не принимать это настолько близко к сердцу.

— О, только не говори, что надеялся, что я скажу «нет», сосенка, — Уилл усмехнулся. Он как-то изменился. Это было в мимике, в тоне его голоса. В глазах. — Я вообще удивлён, что это сработало.

— Неужели? — пробормотал Диппер. — А я удивлён, что ты жив.

— Только удивлён? Чувствую себя оскорблённым.

Билл подпёр подбородок кулаком. Он выглядел как обычный человек. Как человек, с которым Диппер не раз просыпался в одной постели, как человек, который…

Он и был человеком.

— Ты, — медленно сказал Диппер, — ездишь на работу на велосипеде. Ты.

Он до сих пор не был уверен, идёт у него голова кругом от того, что Уилл оказался Биллом (как _оригинально_ ), или от того, что он ударился головой. Может быть, из-за всего сразу.

Или из-за того, что Билл Сайфер ездит на работу на велосипеде.

Или из-за того, что чисто технически десять лет назад они стёрли Билла.

— Не вижу в этом никакой проблемы, сосенка.

Диппер потянулся было потереть переносицу, но уронил руку на кровать. Перебинтованные пальцы плохо гнулись. Диппер не хотел думать о том, как будут выглядеть его руки, если снять бинт. Что будет с его татуировками, с его магией.

— Почему?

Без чёлки он чувствовал себя неуютно, хотелось найти кепку и натянуть её, спрятать лицо. Спрятаться самому.  И совершенно точно он не хотел думать, как выглядит с обгоревшими волосами.

Диппер чувствовал себя совсем беспомощным, как когда Форд впервые взял его с собой в другие миры — всё было чужим, незнакомым и опасным. Всё, что казалось понятным, могло убить тебя. Чёрт возьми, это продолжалось несколько месяцев, и всё это время это был Билл. Диппер почувствовал дурноту. Возможно это было от того, что он наглотался дыма, но скорее всего его просто тошнило от всей ситуации. От самого себя. Он ведь охотник на демонов, и всё это время он спал с одним из них.

— Я много раз повторял это. Ты мне нравишься.

Слова сыпались точно крупа — мелкие и незначительные, они ничего не стоили в обычное время. Но когда наступает голод, даже небольшая горсть зёрен способна подарить жизнь или отнять её.

Билл сидел очень ровно. Когда-то Дипперу казалось, что будь Билл Сайфер не треугольником, а человеком, он бы обязательно носил какой-нибудь щегольский костюм. И эта его шляпа… Но вот Билл Сайфер, человек, — в джинсах и футболке самого Диппера, босой и лохматый, с двухдневной щетиной. И костюмы он носил только на работу, как и миллионы других людей на этой планете.

— Ты работаешь учителем в школе, — продолжил Диппер. — Твои ученики обожают тебя, Билл.

— Я должен на что-то жить, — возмутился тот. Внезапно Диппер подумал, что на самом деле под внешней самоуверенностью Билл подавлен и расстроен, и это взбесило его. — Куда проще ладить с людьми, которым ты нравишься. Они готовы сделать всё для тебя.

— Ты терпеть не можешь людей. Ты превращал их в камни и строил трон человеческой агонии! — сорвавшись, закричал Диппер. — Ты чуть не уничтожил весь город, угрожал убить меня, мою сестру, мою _семью_ , Билл. Нам пришлось стереть память Стэну, чтобы уничтожить тебя. И вот ты здесь, и ты не чувствуешь себя виноватым.

— Но Стэн всё вспомнил, город в безопасности, а Патруль Времени разрешил тебе и шестипалому болтаться между миров. Испытания закаляют, сосенка.

— Прекрати! — снова закричал Диппер. Он сполз на подушках и закрыл глаза. В висках стучала кровь, перед зажмуренными веками плыли разноцветные пятна.

— Ты думаешь, — не обращая на него внимания, продолжил Билл, — что мне нравится жить так? Зная, что стоит мне пойти в лес, и твари перепутают тропы так, что я выйду к своему трупу? Я даже не могу полностью восстановить это тело. Ты думаешь, моя хромота притворная? Я видел, как из неё торчала кость, и это было больно. Больнее, чем твои ожоги, Диппер, поверь мне. Ты думаешь, мне нравится жить как человек, не зная ничего о том, каково быть человеком?

В комнате повисла тишина. Было слышно, как тикают часы и шуршат листья на деревьях за окном. Потом где-то под подушками завибрировал телефон. Диппер завозился, пытаясь его найти, но не смог. Голова кружилась, его снова затошнило. Наверное, это всё-таки от дыма. Билл молча вытащил телефон и положил его на колени Дипперу. Внезапно тот заметил, как осторожно двигается Билл. Может, его тоже ранили. Может, Дипперу плевать, что с ним.

Он стиснул зубы и посмотрел на телефон. На экран выпрыгнуло окошко с сообщением от Мейбл.

«Ты давно не звонил, я волнуюсь»

Конечно, на перебинтованные пальцы сенсорный экран не отреагировал. Диппер поморщился и бросил быстрый взгляд на Билла. Просить того о помощи ему не хотелось. Ему вообще ничего не хотелось от Билла, у них и так уже было слишком много общего. Последняя мысль была ошибкой, и он отогнал её.

— О, да брось изображать оскорблённую девицу, — проворчал Билл. Он забрал телефон, нажал на вызов и перевёл его в режим громкой связи. — Я же не невинность твою похитил.

— Кто похитил твою невинность, бро-бро? — раздался из динамика восторженный крик Мейбл. — Неужели я наконец-то познакомлюсь с твоим таинственным парнем?

Она была слишком громкой. Она была такой _Мейбл_ , что Диппер почти разрыдался, чувствуя себя на редкость глупо. Впервые с тех пор, как он проснулся, ему было спокойно. Мейбл была его домом, в конце концов.

— О, так я таинственный? — Билл тихо засмеялся. Мудак.

— Мейбл, — перебил его Диппер. — Прости, что не звонил. Кое-что случилось, но всё в порядке. Я скоро вернусь домой. Обещаю.

— Таинственный парень Диппера, — проигнорировав его, Мейбл обратилась к Биллу, — что с моим братом?

О, ну конечно, теперь Мейбл будет его игнорировать, ведь загадочные любовные истории это так интересно.

— Он обжёг руки, но не волнуйтесь, мисс, я верну его вам в целости и сохранности, — Билл приветливо улыбался телефону, как будто Мейбл могла его видеть.

Вдруг Диппер подумал, каким был идиотом, что до сих пор не познакомил Мейбл с Биллом. Конечно, она была в Париже, но есть же скайп. Она бы наверняка сразу всё поняла. Потом он вспомнил про её носковую оперу — может, она бы и не поняла, но он должен был ей сказать. Мейбл же его сестра, его лучший друг. Она знала всё про него.

Наверное, стоило сказать ей прямо сейчас, но их разделяли семьсот миль дороги, а такой разговор стоит начинать по телефону только если ты готов вот-вот постучать в дверь.

— Я доверяю вам своего брата, мистер Александер, — очень торжественной объявила Мейбл. — Пока, бро-бро, доберись до дома со всеми конечностями, пожалуйста.

Она отключилась. Некоторое время на дисплее светилась её фотография. Когда она погасла, Диппер перевёл взгляд на Билла.

— А почему Александер?

— Мне нравится Александр Македонский, сосенка. 

Они снова замолчали. Дипперу хотелось свернуться под одеялом, спрятаться от мира. Не думать, но он не умел не думать. У него было много вопросов — в первую очередь, как это возможно? Почему? Неужели это было зря, неужели то решение, которое пришлось принять Форду и Стэну — всё впустую? Ведь Стэн мог и не вспомнить... Диппер склонился над ведром, и его снова стошнило.

Больше всего его бесило то, что он и Билл... Чёрт возьми, он правда начал надеяться, что это может быть чем-то настоящим, большим, чем просто секс.

— Но почему я? Почему ты и я...

— Потому что я стал человеком, Диппер Пайнс! — закричал вдруг Билл.

Он вскочил с кровати и отступил на шаг. Ветер распахнул окно и взметнул занавески. Сырой осенний воздух наполнил комнату, и Диппер поёжился, не решаясь посмотреть на Билла. Раздались шаги, и окно закрылось. Диппер поднял взгляд — Билл подошёл к стулу и сел. Его хромота вдруг стала особенно заметна.

— Как ты собираешься вести машину до Орегона? — спросил он, чтобы отвлечься.

— Замолчи. Ты думаешь, тебе плохо, что тебя обманули? — прошипел Билл. — Ты понятия не имеешь, через что пришлось пройти мне.

— Я...

— Я знаю, как делаются такие татуировки, Диппер. Я знаю, что значит уничтожать демонов. Я знаю _всё_! — снова закричал Билл. — Но никто и никогда не говорил мне, что мне придётся быть человеком, жить как человек, испытывать человеческие эмоции. Это погано, если тебе интересно моё мнение. Я чувствую себя виноватым из-за того, как всё вышло с нами. Потому что я привязался к тебе — больше, чем это возможно, больше, чем я бы этого хотел. Не только ты пострадавшая сторона, но если хочешь — жалей себя, сколько влезет. Пойду куплю еды, — неожиданно закончил он, схватил висевшую на спинке стула толстовку и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Оставшись один, Диппер понял, что плачет. Он неловко вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони, а потом мрачно уставился на свои руки.

Он чувствовал лёгкое жжение под бинтами. Сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как... Что вообще произошло? Что с его руками? Внутри снова поднялась паника, Диппер задышал глубже, чтобы успокоиться. Помогало хреново.

— Блядь, — он тряхнул головой.

Всё было очень, очень плохо.

Чтобы отвлечься от Билла, он попытался восстановить в памяти события прошедшего... допустим, дня. И если кратко — то он облажался, а если развёрнуто — он облажался по полной и был по уши в проблемах.

Он не смог убить демона, его спас другой демон, и в данный момент Диппер зависел от этого самого демона.

Билл Сайфер считался устранённым во всех временах и измерениях, но он спокойно ходил, дышал и чёрт возьми, чьё у него было тело? Иногда, когда Диппер хотел побыть один и подумать, он шёл в лес, туда, где под мхом и травой скрывался каменный треугольник с цилиндром. Да, это было тело Билла, но в этом месте хорошо думалось. Может, оттого, что в первую очередь Билл Сайфер всесильным демоном разума.

Дверь хлопнула, и Диппер вздрогнул.

— На улице пятьдесят три градуса, если тебе это интересно, — сухо заявил Билл.

— Что вчера случилось? — Диппер неловко откинул одеяло и встал.

Билл поставил на стол бумажный пакет и подставку с двумя стаканами с кофе. Пахло просто восхитительно. У Диппера тут же заурчало в животе, но одновременно он не был уверен, что ему стоит есть после того, как его стошнило несколько раз за последний час.

— То есть, теперь тебе интересно, сосенка?

— Конечно, мне интересно. Я с трудом соображаю, у меня обожжены руки, и всё, что я помню — демон, который управляет температурами, ледяной замок, потом я становлюсь ледяным, а потом... ты.

Некоторое время Билл молча доставал еду из пакета, потом сел на стул напротив. Он методично насыпал в свой стакан сахар и размешал его; Диппер нервно следил за ним, не зная, что ему делать. Кстати, для него Билл взял обычный чай и трубочку, видимо, чтобы не нужно было держать стакан, и _господи, он заботился о нём_.

— В общем-то, ты всё помнишь достаточно точно. Я следил за тобой, и, когда понял, что тебя собираются превратить в трофейную сосульку, вмешался. К сожалению, моих сил не хватило, чтобы уничтожить его, только заточить. Так что тебе придётся вернуться и добить его. У нас где-то часов двадцать то того, как барьер выдохнется.

— Ладно, — Диппер осторожно прожевал соломинку картошки фри. — А что случилось с тобой? Чьё это тело?

Билл злобно уставился на него:

— Моё, я же сказал, сосенка. Специально созданное, чтобы тюрьмой из мяса и костей.

— Пожалуйста, Билл, — Диппер подобрал под себя ноги и положил подборок на колени.

— О, «пожалуйста». Так и быть. Два слова: Временной Патруль. Уничтожая большую плаксу, я в общем-то не рассчитывал, что вы сможете меня победить, — он скривился.

Диппер вглядывался в его лицо, всё ещё пытаясь осмыслить то, что его парень оказался Биллом Сайфером. Такое ему даже в страшном сне присниться не могло. В том, как держался Билл сейчас, было очень многое от... Уилла, но ведь это он и был. Просто очень злой.

— Думаю, ты знаешь, что через тысячу лет от две тысячи двенадцатого он полностью воссоздался. Злобная маленькая тварь использовала желание времени, чтобы отомстить.

— Желание времени, которое не нарушает временной поток? — вспомнил Диппер.

— Оно самое.

Билл развернул свой чизбургер и начал есть. Он выглядел... естественно. Нормально. Диппер много раз видел, как он ест, и теперь ему не мог перестать думать, сколько времени Билл осваивался со своим телом, которое нужно кормить, спать — как он вообще спал? Как может спать существо, прежде создававшее сны?

— Тебе не казалось странным, что Стэн так легко всё вспомнил, хотя многие от стирания памяти сходили с ума?

— Нам просто повезло, — неуверенно ответил Диппер.

— Да, вам повезло, что Временной Младенец оказался мстительным ублюдком, — Билл сжал губы в тонкую линию. — Они извлекли меня из разума Стэна и восстановили ему память. Не моментально, чтобы это не казалось подозрительным, но это вроде как была их благодарность вам.

Форду и Дипперу они об этом сообщить не потрудились. Диппер не был уверен, должен ли он сомневаться в них после этого или произошедшее вроде как нормально. С другой стороны, было ли безопасно возвращать в мир опасного демона?

— И они поместили тебя в тело?

— Да. В будущем, знаешь ли, умеют выращивают клонов для всяких нужд. Помнишь историю с группой, по которой фанатела падающая звезда? — точно, милые прозвища Билла. Мейбл всегда была более удачливой, чем Дипперу. — Мне повезло, это тело даже оказалось привлекательным. К тому же, благодаря желанию времени у меня оказался полный набор документов, и вот я здесь.

— Работаешь учителем в школе?

— Я знаю всё. История — очевидный выбор. И я знаю, как нравится людям. Я манипулировал вами несколько тысячелетий, а потом — бум! И я тоже человек. Не могу поспорить с тем, что это невероятно изящное решение, учитывая, что я не могу покончить жизнь самоубийством, чтобы избавиться от неё, — Билл потёр переносицу.

— Ты ведь не шутишь? — тихо спросил Диппер. Не то, чтобы он сомневался в этом, но, видимо, всё-таки сомневался.

— Посмотри на мою ногу — это всё, что я вынес из своей первой и единственной попытки. Потом ко мне явились Агенты Времени и разъяснили моё положение.

— Вот дерьмо, — Диппер допил свой чай. — Но почему ты вернулся в Грэвити Фоллз?

— Очевидно. Потому что ты был там.

Это было глупо, но Диппер всё равно покраснел. Он не знал, что ему делать и как ему относиться к Биллу. Он ненавидел его. Он боялся его. Но Уилл ему нравился, он почти _влюбился_ в него.

— Видишь ли, я потерял возможность творить магию, но довольно быстро нашёл выход из положения. Ты знаешь, что когда ты уничтожаешь демонов, то их магия никуда не уходит? Она так и остаётся летать, пока не вливается в общий магических фон Грэвити Фоллз. Но если быть достаточно быстрым и знать как, можно забрать её себе. Рано или поздно я надеялся набрать достаточно энергии, чтобы освободиться.

— Ты меня использовал, — с горечью произнёс Диппер.

— Конечно, — невозмутимо ответил Билл. — Это основа человеческой жизни. Все используют друг друга. А тебе всё равно эта энергия не была нужна.

— Но это не значит, что... А, ладно, ты всё равно не поймёшь.

Диппер встал и прошёл к раковине; он хотел умыться, но, дойдя до тумбы, понял, что не может.

— Вот дерьмо, — выругался он. Ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как ему было двенадцать — он всё ещё был жалким неудачником.

— Я _понимаю_ , — возразил Билл.

Он подошёл, открыл воду и смочил полотенце. Диппер даже не сразу понял, что Билл обтирает ему лицо, но выбора у него всё равно не было. По крайне мере, пока у него нет резиновых перчаток.

— Я почти не обманывал тебя. Я ходил в колледж в Портленде, и ты видел мой дом. Кстати, ты знаешь, что в Грэвити Фоллз учителям по-прежнему выделяют муниципальное жильё? Очень сильно экономит мои деньги.

— Здорово. Просто охуительно, — мрачно ответил Диппер. — Что с моими руками? — спросил он, чтобы сменить тему и узнать что-нибудь полезное.

— Обморожение и ожоги. Прости за волосы, кстати, я давно не использовал магию, и не смог сразу с ним совладать.

— То есть, это твоя работа?

— Знаешь, ты действительно похож на шестипалого. Стэн провёл тридцать лет, пытаясь вытащить его задницу из других миров, а тот даже не сказал ему спасибо, — Билл выглядел... обиженным? Чёрт возьми. Диппер не знал, что делать, как быть и что вообще происходит, но он внезапно почувствовал себя виноватым.

— Спасибо, — он надеялся, что его слова звучат искренне, хотя он не был уверен, что правда чувствует благодарность.

— Не за что. Тебе стоит ещё поспать, а потом мы решим, что делать дальше.

Может, это была магия, но Диппер понял, что хочет спать. Он позволил себя уложить и закрыл глаза; сквозь полудрёму ему показалось, что Билл лёг рядом, но может, это был только сон.

Через пять часов Билл его разбудил. Диппер чувствовал себя лучше — по крайне мере, у него перестала болеть голова и прошла тошнота. 

Зато когда Билл снял бинты, всё оказалось не так плохо, как казалось Дипперу, но всё равно плохо. 

— Я не уверен, что смогу колдовать, — неуверенно произнёс Диппер. Его кожа была словно оплавившаяся красная восковая свеча, которую зачем-от создали в форме руки.

— Твоя магия рождается не в руках, а здесь, — палец Билла ткнулся Дипперу в грудь. — Ты мог творить её с момента, когда они создали первый узор, и ты можешь творить её сейчас. Просто измени фокус. 

— Я никогда этого не делал, — растерянно отозвался Диппер, не отрывая взгляда от покрасневших ладоней. 

Его руки выглядели хреново, но это можно было вылечить. Наверное. Просто не сейчас. Если Патруль Времени пойдёт ему навстречу… О, теперь у Диппера был способ убеждения, но он не уверен, что он сможет блефовать так же хорошо, как это получалось у Стэна. Возможно, ему стоит взять с собой Мейбл. 

И, кажется, он погорячился. Его всё ещё тошнило. 

— Так научись. У нас не так много времени, а эта тварь оказалась сильнее, чем я думал. 

— Стой, что значит — ты думал? — переспросил Диппер. — Ты вызвал его? — он снова сорвался на крик. 

— В общем и целом — да. 

Диппер сделал глубокий вдох, а потом медленно выдохнул. 

— И скольких ещё? 

— Не всех. Честно, не всех. Пятерых. Шестипалый проделал дыр достаточно, чтобы мне не пришлось работать самому. Просто... потом мы встретились, и не знаю. Мне хотелось одновременно остаться и сбежать, и твои татуировки...

— А что с ними? 

— Сосенка, тебе мозги зачем? Они у тебя для того, чтобы уничтожать демонов. Я демон. Они причиняют мне боль. 

— Но как же ты... Мы... — Диппер снова покраснел. — Хотя нет, я помню. Боль это весело. 

— Как оказалось, не всегда, но мысль ты уловил верно. Только не извиняйся. Я мог не продолжать эту связь, когда магия Бога Любви выветрилась, но это был мой выбор, и твоё чувство вины бесполезно и необоснованно. Сейчас всё, что должно тебя волновать, — демон, который хочет устроить ледниковый период. 

— Ладно, ты прав. Мы поговорим об этом позже. Обо всём, нормально. 

— Как скажешь, — насмешливо ответил Билл.  

 

На улице правда стало гораздо теплее. Сперва слова про ледниковый период показались Дипперу шуткой, но он уже не был так в этом уверен.

Возвращаясь на поляну, он чувствовал неуверенность и страх, но это злило его, а злость придавала ему сил. Больше всего на свете он ненавидел чувствовать себя беспомощным.

Единственный, кому он должен был что-то доказывать, — он сам.

И он собирался избавиться от этой неуверенности.

Они не смогли сразу найти нужное место.

— Ты не можешь найти озеро? Почувствовать его или что-нибудь в этом роде, — устало спросил Диппер.

Сев на поваленное дерево, он вытянул ноги и запрокинул голову к небу. Уилл подал ему открытую бутылку воды, и Диппер благодарно улыбнулся, но потом подумал — это Билл, и улыбка погасла.

— Я чувствую, но магия слабеет, и след нечёткий. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо. Ты уверен, что это сработает?

— Главное, чтобы ты был уверен. Это твоя магия, и делать всю грязную работу будешь ты.

— Да, тут ты прав

Диппер вернул бутылку; их руки столкнулись, и это было ужасно неловко. Больше всего Диппера бесило то, что ему хотелось, чтобы Билл его обнял и чтобы всё вернулось назад.

Но игры с прошлым — хреновый способ наладить что-нибудь. Иногда знать слишком много — тоже плохо, иначе он мог хотя бы мечтать об этом.

На поиски ушёл ещё час. И, когда они нашли нужное место, оказалось, что они забыли про самую важную вещь.

И очевидную. А ведь Диппер был умным, а Билл — всезнающим демоном. Но нет.

— У нас ведь нет надувной лодки, да?

Диппер вспомнил, как вчера надеялся, что озеро промёрзло до дна, и он не утонет. Что ж, за ночь лёд не растаял полностью, а только потрескался, но всё предприятие разом начало казаться ему сомнительным.

Над льдинами мягко светился золотом треугольник с демоном внутри. Тот был похож на муху, застывшую в янтаре. Заметив их, демон поднялся и приблизился к одной из сторон треугольника. Даже так Дипперу казалось, что он видит неоновое сияние из его глазниц.

— Нет, мы её даже не брали, — Билл закусил губу и нахмурился.

Он выглядел очаровательно, и это бесило тоже.

— И что делать? Я умею плавать, но не хочу делать это среди льдин в холодной воде.

— Тебе придётся быть осторожным, — пожал плечами Билл.

Удивительно, но они не оказались в воде и даже добрались до треугольника.

— Этот замок выглядел лучше, когда был покрыт льдом, — заметил Диппер, балансируя на льдине.

— Вообще, когда-то тут жили короли расы, которая населяла землю до появления людей.

— Это которая? — вскинул бровь Диппер. Ну, или то, что от неё осталось.

— Дай подумать... А, неважно, ты всё равно про них не знаешь. Сосенка, займись делом уже, я не хочу весь день проторчать здесь, пытаясь не свалиться в воду. Воспаление лёгких — не самая приятная вещь, а этот Король Ночи не скоро сломает барьер.

— Король Ночи? — Диппер фыркнул.

— Марафон «Игры престолов» был твоей идеей, — фыркнул Билл. — Давай, сосенка, вот демон, вот ты. Сделай так, чтобы его не было, и мы вернёмся домой.

Закрыв глаза, Диппер сосредоточился. Небо перед глазами выглядело знакомо, но что-то было не так. Не все звёзды горят, понял Диппер. Он пытался вернуть знакомые ощущения, но ничего не получалось. Стена, появившаяся вчера, всё ещё была.

— Страх мешает уверенности, — раздался над ухом голос Билла. Диппер почувствовал, как его обнимают за плечи, а потом Билл прижался к нему со спины. — Не бойся неудачи.

— Убери от меня руки, — прошипел Диппер.

— Не дёргайся, ты раскачиваешь льдину, — Билл положил ладонь ему на грудь, туда, где был центр узора. Туда, где над сердцем Диппера был треугольник.

Он разозлился — но больше потому, что был рад тому, что сделал Билл. И из-за того, что признавался себе в этом.

Ледяная стена в сознании, отделявшая Диппера от огня, начала таять. Он услышал треск, и лёд взорвался, брызнув осколками во все стороны. Хорошо, что это было только в его сознании, но огонь, вырвавшийся наружу, действительно был _снаружи_. Диппер открыл глаза и увидел, как горит янтарь.

Или это был не янтарь.

Но зато демон внутри точно был, и он тоже горел.

 

На обратном пути они зашли поужинать в кафе. Диппер чувствовал себя вымотанным, и его снова тошнило, но это скорее было из-за того, что у него раскалывалась голова. Он хотел вернуться в Грэвити Фоллз и проспать сутки, и чтобы всё было нормально, когда он проснётся.

С момента его рождения ничто в его жизни не было нормально. Но мечтать-то об этом ему никто не мог запретить.

И он трижды уронил вилку, пока ел, и выслушал совершенно ненужное ему мнение парня, который пытался красоваться перед своей девушкой. Диппер ссутулился, пытаясь стать меньше и рассеянно потыкал вилкой в остатки пасты в своей тарелке.

— Жалкий недоумок, — прошипел вдруг Билл.

Диппер поднял на него глаза — Билл выглядел взбешённым. В плохом смысле, и Диппер сглотнул. Он не знал, как себя вести с Биллом сейчас, и на кого обращена его ярость. И как именно она может проявиться.

— Что ты сказал? — вскинулся парень. Он был... высоким и выглядел опасно. Как спортсмены в старших классах, если ты ботаник.

В общем-то, ботаником Диппер и был, а парень явно ходил в качалку. Нет, Диппер тоже туда ходил, но явно не так часто. И не сидел на стероидах. И не ходил в солярий.

— Молодой человек, ваше мнение, несомненно, является весьма ценным, — холодно ответил Билл, — и было бы ещё более весомым, будь мы знакомы лично. Но, к счастью, я был избавлен от подобной чести.

— Гарри, перестань, — девушка подскочила к парню и потянула его за рукав. — Ты выглядишь глупо, пойдём, я хотела посмотреть на водопад на закате.

Они ушли, и Диппер облегчённо выдохнул. Он терпеть не мог подобные ситуации. И зачем только Билл влез?

— Я не голоден, — объявил тот, отодвигая от себя тарелку. — И хочу спать. Ты будешь доедать?

— Нет, я тоже больше не хочу, — Диппер быстро допил газировку и встал.

— Прогуляемся? — предложил Билл, когда они вышли на улицу.

— А машина? — неуверенно спросил Диппер.

— Завтра утром перегоню, чтобы не таскать сумки, — раздражённо ответил Билл и зашагал вперёд.

Некоторое время Диппер смотрел на его спину и волосы, золотившиеся в лучах заходившего солнца. Это была очень красивая картинка и очень печальная. Он тряхнул головой и заспешил следом, но Билл шёл слишком быстро, и Диппер оставил попытки его догнать. Может, так было и лучше.

— У нас только одна кровать.

— Какая наблюдательность, сосенка, — съязвил Билл. — Раньше тебя это не беспокоило.

— Раньше... — начал было Диппер, но Билл его перебил:

— Я не изменился. Ты просто стал называть меня иначе. Если ты не знал, и Уилл, и Билл — сокращённая форма имени Уильям. Именно так меня зовут по документам, которые мне милостиво предоставил твой начальник.

— Временной Младенец не мой начальник! — огрызнулся Диппер.

— Да ладно, а ведёшь ты себя точно так же — как капризный истеричный ребёнок! — рявкнул Билл.

Некоторое время они сверлили друг друга взглядами, а потом Билл вдруг толкнул Диппера к стене и поцеловал. Тот поднял было руки, чтобы его оттолкнуть, но Билл зарычал ему в губы и надавил сильнее. Его руки сжались на запястьях Диппера, это было больно. Диппер вскрикнул, попытался вырваться, но Билл удержал его на месте.

— Не смей, — выплюнул Диппер, но Билл только засмеялся.

— Ты боишься меня, сосенка? Что большой дядя сделает тебе больно? — насмешливо протянул Билл.

— Ублюдок, — Диппер отвернул голову, чтобы не смотреть на него.

Билл поцеловал его за ухом, туда, где была проклятая татуировка. Мейбл тоже дразнила его, все дразнили, но Диппер действительно выбрал этот символ потому, что был долбанным задротом и фанатом книг про Гарри Поттера, а вовсе не потому, что думал про Билла. Это было совпадение. Дурацкое совпадение, о котором он не подумал.

— Ты не боишься, — прошептал Билл ему на ухо.

— Я просто ненавижу тебя, — согласился Диппер.

Он дёрнулся ещё раз, и Билл внезапно отпустил его. От неожиданности Диппер споткнулся о свои собственные ноги и боком упал на кровать, неудачно придавив руку. Он застонал и перевернулся на спину. Потолок, кажется, немного кружился. Может, это было от головной боли. Хотя она почти прошла после прогулки.

Или это действительно кружился его мир — кружился и кружился, и Диппер никак не мог остановить его, чтобы сойти и обрести уверенность в будущем. В настоящем.

— Ты хочешь меня, — Билл сел рядом и посмотрел Дипперу в лицо. — Ты ненавидишь меня сейчас потому, что тебя по-прежнему привлекает моё тело, но знаешь что — бери, если от этого тебе станет легче.

Он стянул с себя свитер вместе с футболкой, а потом наклонился и снова поцеловал Диппера. Он целовался как раньше, так, как нравилось Дипперу, но ему просто не нравилось _сейчас_. Не сам поцелуй, а временной отрезок. Он не должен был хотеть большего, но хотел, и Билл прекрасно знал это.

Он знал всё, что нравилось Дипперу, и делал это.

Может быть, стоило попробовать, может... Диппер застонал, когда губы Билла накрыли его член. Он приподнял голову и посмотрел на него, но тут же зажмурился. Билл был красивым, слишком красивым, а когда его губы, вызывающе красные, скользили по члену Диппера, это выглядело ещё и чертовски похабно.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — повторил Диппер, но это прозвучало жалко, потому что он сорвался на стон, когда Билл провёл языком по члену и надавил на головку штангой. Мудак, каким же он был мудаком. И хуже всего было то, что Билл был прав — Диппер хотел этого, хотел отпустить себя и попробовать забыть.

Почему бы не забыть себя от удовольствия?

—  Конечно, — согласился Билл, выпустив член изо рта.

Потом он целовал живот Диппера и татуировку на груди, и Диппер не мог отделаться от мысли — ему же больно, зачем он это делает? Он спросил — почему, но Билл только хрипло рассмеялся и укусил его за шею, сжал зубы так, что больно стало Дипперу. Он почти ждал, что у Билла вырастут клыки, и он начнёт пить его кровь, но ничего такого не было.

Тюрьма из мяса и костей, обычный человек.

Лучше бы Билл был вампиром.

Когда Билл начал опускаться на его член, Диппер застонал и положил ладонь ему на бедро.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он, стараясь на смотреть на Билла. На то, как его волосы липнут к влажной от пота коже на шее, как он облизывает опухшие губы, как... Да, Диппер старался не смотреть, но у него выходило не очень хорошо.

— А ты как думаешь? — Билл опустился до конца и качнул бедрами.

— Я думал, это будет наоборот, — признался Диппер.

— Брось, сосенка, ты же сломаешься, — Билл улыбнулся и вдруг щёлкнул его по носу.

Он начал двигаться — сперва осторожно, а потом упёрся руками в матрас по обе стороны от головы Диппера, наклонился, прижимаясь членом к животу Диппера, и ускорился. Стараясь не думать о том, что он делает, Диппер обнял Билла и поцеловал его сам.

Он кончил первым; Билл вздрогнул в его руках и замер. Его губы коснулись лба Диппера, носа и щёк. Как будто у них всё хорошо.

Билл отстранился и лёг рядом. Диппер смотрел, как он быстро дрочит и чувствовал себя таким идиотом. Он даже не мог... Он был бесполезным человеческим существом.

Он только что переспал с Биллом Сайфером, и ему было хорошо, но это было не тем, чего на самом деле хотел Диппер. Он не знал, чего он хотел.

Это всё было так хреново. Господи, наверное, он ненавидел не Билла, а свою жизнь. 

 

Дипперу снилось море. Он бродил по мелководью, заходил всё дальше, так далеко, что вскоре перестал видеть берег, но вода по-прежнему едва ли доставала ему до щиколоток. Перед ним заходило солнце, огромный оранжевый шар; тепло, шедшее от него, обжигало даже во сне.

Потом кто-то позвал его. Диппер обернулся, но внезапно солнце оказалось у него за спиной и ослепило. Он споткнулся, начал падать...

И проснулся.

Диппер потряс головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, и посмотрел в окно. Они больше не ехали, стояли на парковке у бензоколонки, к которой прилепилось небольшое кафе, мигавшее новогодней гирляндой в окне. Билл рядом читал что-то с телефона и не обращал на него внимания.

Потянувшись было отстегнуть ремень безопасности, Диппер запутался в толстовке, которой был укрыт. Он сжал в руках ленту ремня и сглотнул; бросил косой взгляд на Билла, но тот, не поднимая взгляда от телефона, равнодушно предложил:

— Можно пойти поесть.

— Да, — кивнул Диппер. — Да, я... Да.

Слова закончились, как закончились и все упрёки. Он не понимал, о чём им разговаривать и о чём им молчать. Диппер вообще не был уверен, что теперь понимает хоть что-то в этой жизни.

Он наконец-то отстегнул проклятый ремень и вывалился из машины, на ходу натягивая толстовку. Дул пронизывающий ветер, а неба за низкими тучами совсем не было видно. Скоро наверняка польёт дождь.

На входе в кафе они столкнулись. Билл отступил, пропуская Диппера вперёд. Это было так _неловко_. Дипперу хотелось быстрее вернуться домой, к Мейбл. Закрыться в Хижине и жалеть себя, не выходить оттуда больше никогда. Уехать из Орегона, вернуться в Калифорнию. Уехать в Азию летать на драконе. Остаться в другом измерении.

Еда показалась Дипперу совершенно безвкусной. Как сквозь вату до него доносились голоса Билла и официантки; та отчаянно флиртовала, а Билл спрашивал про десерт. Он заказал пирог, попросил долить им ещё кофе и сливки. От неуместной, непрошенной заботы Диппера душила бессильная злость — больше на самого себя, на то, что нужно было хотя бы поблагодарить, но он не мог. Ему хотелось, чтобы Билл не только выглядел, будто ему всё равно, но и вёл себя так.

Дипперу было бы куда проще с невыносимым демоном, чем с... Биллом.

Вернулась официантка с пирогом, кофейником и сливками. Она улыбалась и шутила; посетителей было совсем мало, наверное, ей было ужасно скучно, а тут весь такой красивый Билл, кисло подумал Диппер, бесконечно размешивая сливки в своём кофе. Официантка пыталась добавить Билла в друзья на фейсбуке или в инстаграме, но тот смеялся и отвечал, что он живёт слишком далеко, и что он обычный скучный школьный учитель, и, простите, это мой парень, не думаю, что ему это понравится.

Билл сказал это достаточно громко, чтобы на них обернулись все немногие посетители в кафе. Официантка разом сникла, а Диппер чуть не выплюнул кофе.

Устраивать сцену ему совсем не хотелось. Он слишком устал, и поэтому просто смотрел на Билла, словно тот вновь стал треугольником. Лучше бы стал.

— Мы ездили в Йеллоустоунский парк, — беспечно продолжил болтать Билл. — Там очень красиво в это время года. На весенних каникулах хотим поехать в Диснейленд, знаете, замок Спящей красавицы и всё такое. Сестра Диппера обожает принцесс, так что это будет большое семейное приключение. А вы там были, Миранда?

Диппер вспомнил вдруг, как холодное голубое пламя окутало его тело, прогоняя лёд. Вспомнил, как Билл сказал, что ещё не может его контролировать. Вспомнил, что Билл спас его, чёрт возьми.

Диппер ещё раз посмотрел на него. Внезапно он заметил, какие усталые и пустые у Билла глаза. Но потом их взгляды встретились; лицо Билла смягчилось, и он внезапно улыбнулся Дипперу. Так не улыбался даже Уилл. Как будто всё хорошо, как будто что-то можно исправить. Как будто он не врал всё это время. Как будто...

В его груди было солнце.


End file.
